


Then There's Morning

by luhans (aureate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/luhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo almost regrets agreeing to secret animagus training with Chanyeol. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you for these things: Siberian Husky!yeol & Penguin!soo, also my low sense of humor.

it all started in their fifth year, where the latest daily prophet issue published the news of robbery in diagon alley by some unregistered animagus. chanyeol was completely immersed with the idea. he sighed dreamily as he pictured himself as an animal - probably an eagle - and did some spy works for the ministry.  
  
his best friend kyungsoo might have spilled out the fact that he could actually train to be one. kyungsoo was a bright ravenclaw student, chanyeol swore. and it would be cool if he could start to spy for the school first to train himself and develop his career later. so he dragged the much shorter man into this training business, because if anyone would help him it would be kyungsoo.

  
they poured themselves into animagi books and learnt the transformation process. the thing is, despite him being a smartass, kyungsoo’s weakness was actually transfiguration.  
  
when chanyeol succeeded transformed into a big dog--siberian husky--at the middle of sixth year, kyungsoo was still stuck with his transformation.  
  
“i don’t care about this anymore,” he puffed out his breath after trying out for the twelfth time that day.  
  
husky-chanyeol stopped running around his dorm room and turned back into a human. “but you’re almost there!”  
  
kyungsoo gave him a pointed look, but chanyeol shrugged it off.  
  
“what if turn into a peacock,” he deadpanned, splaying his body on chanyeol’s bed.  
  
“you need to stop doubting yourself to make it happen, you know. and peacock is beautiful. i love peacocks.”  
  
kyungsoo blushed, and it was okay because chanyeol was too dense to see that. he was already changed back to his husky form, shuffling around the door. kyungsoo turned slightly to have a better view of the dog. chanyeol’s fur was beautifully patterned with the grey color. kyungsoo wanted to feel it under his touch, to stroke him and watch him surrender with every scratch he gave him.  
  
well, it was another agenda. he needed to succeed transforming first.

  
  
  
  
they were out of the castle on a sunday, sun high up in the sky, when kyungsoo finally got it right. he shrunk down, grew out feathers and beak.  
  
good news, he wasn’t a peacock.  
  
bad news, he was a penguin.  
  
chanyeol shouted in joy. he picked penguin-kyungsoo off the ground and lifted it high up. only after a few moment of spinning around and high-toss he put kyungsoo back on the ground. the penguin looked flushed and dizzy from the spinning, chanyeol almost felt apologetic.  
  
kyungsoo mentally sighed. he turned into a penguin in such a hot summer day. he didn’t know if penguins could sweat, but it felt like he would. he needed to get back as soon as possible so he could have his normal human body heat.  
  
only that he couldn’t.  
  
he looked up at chanyeol frantically, letting out shrill noises. chanyeol frowned. he didn’t understand.  
  
“why are you not turning back?” he asked. “is it too fun being a penguin?”  
  
kyungsoo pouted-- _mentally_ , and stabbed chanyeol’s thigh with his beak. he walks around, acting mad at his dense friend. only that he got more exposed to the sun and it was too--hot. he dropped himself onto the grass, tired.  
  
chanyeol approached him with a bewildered look. and finally, he asked, “don’t tell me you can’t turn back?”  
  
kyungsoo nodded reluctantly, shy with the fact. he shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. chanyeol was a bad companion.  
  
“oh kyungsoo,” chanyeol looked up at the blazing sun, and then back to the penguin laying on the grass. “it must be sucks for you. i’m sorry, oh  _godric_.” he panics, shrugging off his robe to drape it over kyungsoo only to realize it would make him feel even hotter.  
  
kyungsoo accepted the sentiment, so he patted chanyeol’s thigh with a flipper.  
  
too bad chanyeol was busy panicking that he didn’t realize the brief treatment.  
  
“the lake!” chanyeol squeaks. “you need water. come on.” he picks up kyungsoo easily off the ground and ran all the way to the great lake.  
  
the great lake seemed cold even in the summer heat. kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled at the sparkling on the water surface. it was tempting enough even if he was a human. no one would survive the heat, honestly. chanyeol threw him into the water, catching him off guard, and kyungsoo let out a shrill that was meant to be ‘f _uck you park chanyeol i’m gonna get your ass when i get back_ ’  
  
chanyeol laughed in delight as kyungsoo flapped around, sending him a death glare that wasn’t so deadly with his penguin eyes. he watched as kyungsoo testing out the water: swimming in and out of the surface and then further away to the middle. chanyeol crouched down on the grass, waiting.  
  
it was not long until another high-pitched voice came from the water. chanyeol stood up immediately when he saw penguin kyungsoo frantically swimming for the shore, his flappers splashing the water everywhere.  
  
“kyungsoo!” he shouted for his friend, signalling his whereabouts.  
  
kyungsoo quickly jumped out of the water and into chanyeol’s welcoming arms. he wets chanyeol’s uniform shirt, but he didn’t seem to realize as he clung onto the tall boy with scared noises. chanyeol saw a glimpse of tentacle spulling back into water and immediately felt sorry for his friend. he must have been terrified to meet the giant squid.  
  
he contemplated between putting out a drying spell on kyungsoo’s grey feathers or just letting him being wet to cool himself down. he ended up putting the penguin on the grass and casted the drying spell on his uniform shirt instead. kyungsoo felt sorry for that. he pecks on chanyeol’s thigh apologetically and the tall boy patted his head, smiling.  
  
“i’m sorry. let’s go to the dorm instead, okay?”  
  
chanyeol casted a disillusionment charm on kyungsoo carefully because he didn’t know what to answer if someone asked him if he had a penguin pet. he led the two of them to his dorm room, planning to help kyungsoo cool down in the dorm bathroom. he got anxious if he walked too fast for his friend to catch up, and he couldn’t see him under the disillusionment charm. he got completely freezed after a group of first years walked past them just before the fat lady’s paint.  
  
“kyungsoo?” he whispered, looking around his feet to find any sign of his friend’s presence. kyungsoo’s invisible flapper came to nudge on his foot to assure him that he was still there.  
  
he made sure kyungsoo got into the gryffindor tower first before he got in himself.  
  
“finite incantantem.” he pointed his wand to the spot where he hoped kyungsoo would be.  
  
kyungsoo’s penguin form started to reveal again. chanyeol picked him up and quickly brought him to the bathroom. he chose a stall and turned the tap on to let kyungsoo soak himself with cold water.  
  
“this is not working,” he says, frustrated. “you need ice.” suddenly chanyeol was a freaking genius. kyungsoo rolled his penguin eyes. “where could i get ice?”  
  
kyungsoo stayed silent. he stomped on the water pooling on the floor and splashed some to chanyeol’s trousers.  
  
“kitchen? infirmary?” chanyeol crosses his arms. “but the house elves would try to cook you-” kyungsoo shuddered at the thought. “-and madam pince would know about this animagus thing.” he sighed.  
  
_duh,_  he penguin-says.  
  
“let’s ask joonmyun hyung.”  
  
before kyungsoo could answer--which he couldn’t really do,--chanyeol turned the tap off and brought the penguin into his arms. he ignored kyungsoo’s protests and carried the wet bird out to the ravenclaw tower.  
  
he was only lucky not to meet any student or teacher along his way. they bumped into the head boy just after the corner to the ravenclaw tower. he looked bewildered to see chanyeol and the penguin.  
  
“what--”  
  
“it’s kyungsoo!” he blurted out, gesturing to the struggling penguin in his hands.  
  
“chanyeol, i swear-”  
  
“don’t take off points of my house,” he cried out. “we were practicing to be animagus and kyungsoo is stuck in his form.”  
  
joonmyun stared down at the penguin, who stared back at him with a look that said:  _it sounds crazy, but it’s true_.  
  
“kyungsoo?” joonmyun asked.  
  
kyungsoo let out a soft noise. he felt embarrassed under the head boy’s gaze.  
  
“merlin, it’s really you,” he gasped. “what are we going to do with charms essay tomorrow?”  
  
“hyung,” chanyeol pleaded. “kyungsoo needs ice.”  
  
joonmyun looked up at the tall boy. “ice?”  
  
he nodded. “he heeds antarctica.”  
  
_well, that escalated quickly_ , kyungsoo thought.  
  
“oh i don’t know. try the room of requirement or something?”  
  
“hyung you’re a brilliant!” chanyeol shouted.  
  
“well-”  
  
but the tall gryffindor was already running all the way to the seventh floor corridor.  
  
  
  
“is this it?” chanyeol asked, mainly to himself, when they arrived in front of the tapestry. he looked around to make sure that he got the right location. “should i try it?” kyungsoo didn’t even bother to answer because chanyeol was already walking past the wall three times.  
  
“i need antarctica, i need antarctica, i need antarctica.” he chanted under his breath. too bad kyungsoo didn’t have the voice to tell him what an idiot himself was.  
  
a big door appeared before them. chanyeol didn’t hesitate to open the door and-  
  
of course it would be freezing inside since he really wished for antarctica.  
  
chanyeol bravely walked into the room, obviously shivering at the cold. he wasn’t even wearing winter clothes. he let kyungsoo down, and the penguin pecked on his thigh twice before he ran all the way along the ice surface.  
  
it really looked like antarctica, at least like what a channel the telly in his house showed him one time.  
  
kyungsoo found that the room also provided them with a little bit of sea water. he didn’t hesitate to dive down and pop up again with fish between his beak. well, now he really felt like he was an actual penguin, thanks to chanyeol.  
  
he glanced around to the doorway where his friend has left him. chanyeol has actually conjured himself a fire and turned into his husky form for better body temperature. he was watching him in a guarded position. kyungsoo turned away from the pressure.  
  
he flapped around, feeling agitated. he still couldn’t turn himself back and it was making him worry. what if he couldn’t turn back until tomorrow? chanyeol must have been feeling sorry for him, and it wasn’t even his fault.  
  
kyungsoo decided to be a good friend and bring the fish he caught earlier to the fire chanyeol made. he figured the gryffindor would like his fish cooked, rather than raw. chanyeol licked his feather in gratitude, happily sticking out his tongue and wait for the fish to cook. it gave kyungsoo so much feels and he was only glad that penguins couldn’t blush. he turned around and got back to the water to catch more fishes.  
  
when he got back to bring fishes for his friend for the fifth time, the husky was deeply asleep. kyungsoo put the fishes down and started to eat them himself. later after his stomach got full and the fire was put out by the cold, he leaned himself against the husky's warm thick fur and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
when chanyeol woke up, he was not in his bedroom dorm in the tower. the decorations were not red and gold like they were supposed to be. instead, they were blue, like ravenclaw blue. but he didn’t remember getting into the ravenclaw tower yesterday. he only met joonmyun at the corridor-  
  
then he realized he was in the room of requirement. but there was no more ice and cold winds, just the soft bed and warm blanket draped around him and kyungsoo.  
  
he jolted up awake, flipping the blanket out to see a very naked kyungsoo sleeping on the bed. in human form. “kyungsoo?” he asked, poking the ravenclaw on his shoulder.  
  
“hnn?” kyungsoo asked lazily, still closing his eyes. he snuggled closer to chanyeol to get himself warmer. it was cute, chanyeol thought.  
  
“you, uh, got back?”  
  
this time it was kyungsoo jolting out of his sleep. he looked down at himself and then to chanyeol’s equal state of nakedness. “you too.” he said, eyes wide opened.  
  
“and we got a bed.”  
  
kyungsoo flustered, seemed to be noticing it too. he pulled the blanket to cover his body, much to chanyeol’s dismay. “uh, i kinda wished to go back to normal and sleep on the bed in my dorm?”  
  
“oh, that explains the decoration.” chanyeol looked around. it definitely looked like kyungsoo’s dorm. “did you,” he cleared his throat. “did you wish to cuddle with me too?”  
  
kyungsoo shrieked, embarrassed at the sudden realization of their position. “of course not! why would i?” he brought the pillow to hide his reddening face. that wasn't very convincing, but chanyeol understood.  
  
“right. because that was my wish,” chanyeol grinned sheepishly. he tried to pull down the pillow from kyungsoo’s face.  
  
“chanyeol!” he protested, but not for long since chanyeol was very insisting. the gryffindor grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down to the bed. “i haven’t written the charms essay that’s due today- _hmph!_ ”  
  
there goes the rest of his sentence, muffled by chanyeol’s lips on his. the gryffindor was very, very distracting with his tongue coaxing kyungsoo to part his lips and his fingers dragging across kyungsoo’s chest and back, and,  _merlin_ , that thigh that was pressing against the hardness between kyungsoo’s legs-  
  
and for once, kyungsoo was grateful that he turned into a penguin.  
  
---


End file.
